


Endlessly Fascinating

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, Implied Femslash, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Endlessly Fascinating<br/>Rating: Tish<br/>Characters/Pairing: SG!Elita One, SG!Arcee, ensemble; implied SG!Elita One/SG!Arcee<br/>Summary: She found the other femme to be endlessly and even dangerously fascinating.<br/>Prompt: (no continuity -> SG) Elita-1/Arcee: endless fascination<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: violence, language, implied femslash<br/>Notes: Oh yeah totally original with the title. :/ But hey it works for now and I wanted to try writing my OTP in a different verse. So sorry if this is a bit faily in any way.</p>
<p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Endlessly Fascinating

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Endlessly Fascinating  
> Rating: Tish  
> Characters/Pairing: SG!Elita One, SG!Arcee, ensemble; implied SG!Elita One/SG!Arcee  
> Summary: She found the other femme to be endlessly and even dangerously fascinating.  
> Prompt: (no continuity -> SG) Elita-1/Arcee: endless fascination  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: violence, language, implied femslash  
> Notes: Oh yeah totally original with the title. :/ But hey it works for now and I wanted to try writing my OTP in a different verse. So sorry if this is a bit faily in any way.
> 
> 0000

Dangerously fascinating.

Two words that she could use to describe the other femme, the others being crazed slagger. Having seen the vid files that Prime had showed her of the berserker femme in action had sent dark excitement through her ember.

Fascinating from a distance, yet deadly up close and personal for their enemies. Stupid Decepticons.

Not something that she would have even wanted or had thought about being saddled with by the Prime. 

Especially when it would have cramped her own style.

And yet despite her protests against it, he had been adamant that some mech or femme would need to keep a optic or two so that the berserker femme wasn't taken by the Decepticons or another outside force.

When the Prime got that certain look in his optics and his body guards revved their engines threateningly, it was better to accept the unwanted burden and baggage of femme than to argue.

Or risk being thrown into the smelting pool with the other poor fools, who had brought the wrath of Prime upon them. 

Not even Rodimus would detract the order to stay with the other femme when he had tried to take over for a short breem. 

One powerful though annoying fragger like their Prime. Until someone else comes along, she was stuck with the berserker femme and their ruthless leader.

A creature like Arcee, was something that too alluringly beautiful and even dangerous to ignore in battle and even outside of it. Something about the femme, could not ignored. 

Not for long anyways, not when there was so much more data to learn and glean from her processors. Perhaps she had once had a run in with Wheeljack in the past to make her into the creature that she was now.

In all, perhaps not a bad though more of a fascinating assignment with a beautiful frame on the outside hiding the darker creature within. 

And maybe. 

Just maybe she could find a way to convince the femme to destroy their supposed allies with their enemies and come way with her to rain endless destruction upon the galaxy.

0000

After she had found out that she would be leashed, she hacked the files in their systems, ignoring the computer system shocking and searching for the information that she wanted.

When she had read all that she could of her, she still wanted to read about her more. A skilled and rather sadistic femme like Elita One was something to endlessly fascinating for her to ignore, especially when the voices in her head wanted her.

To know more about the beauty that had been assigned to her by Prime and even Rodimus ordered her to keep to her assignment. The assignment being her and how she wanted to rip into that dark teasing plating, drink of her life fluids and make her into a creature like her.

Or perhaps force her into a berth, then 'face her long and hard before going into battle just to hear those dark voices again. 

To be appeased by them and by the mere fact that one of them now sounded much like her partner. An unknowing and an even more endlessly fascinating gift given to her by their grand leader. 

She knew that Elita was far from dumb in any respect, so she was smart enough to have something planned in that processor of hers. A plan that would have something to do with death and destruction against their enemies.

Oh how exciting this new and deadly game was going to be.


End file.
